


【灰夜久】交集

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 犹豫着是否应该也朝你踏出那一步的时候，你已经前进了两步站到了我的面前，朝我张开了手臂。“因为爱吧。”
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 5





	【灰夜久】交集

“名字？”  
“灰羽。”  
“……全名。”  
“灰羽列夫。”  
“音驹高中……一年级是吧。”  
“是。”  
“身高？”  
“194.3，啊不不，194.5。”  
“之前都没有打过排球？”  
“是。”  
“那么，为什么在高中突然想打排球了？”  
“因为爱吧。”  
“对排球？”  
“嘿嘿，当然不是。”  
“那么，是对谁？”

1

很早的时候他们就见过面了。

一手拉着很大的行李箱，另一只手紧紧拿着打印了信息的纸张，他站在学校刚进门左手边的地图前面。小声念着楼层的名字然后在复杂的图片上寻找着，再时不时抬头张望一下陌生的校园。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“恩……”

“喂，需要帮忙吗？”那个声音又重复了一遍，好像为了让对方听到还特意加大了音量。

“啊啊！”灰羽这时候才突然反应过来，应答了一声后低下头才看到那个人，“不好意思，你太小了没注意到。”

“……”

“啊抱歉！我不是那个意思……”

“……”

“你也是新生吗？”

“……”对方皱起了眉头，然后深呼吸一口气感觉在吞下怒气，又沉默了一会儿见眼前这个大个子傻呆呆地站在那里不得已叹口气伸手把他手里的纸张拿了过来。

“啊？”

“先把包放到寝室吧，3幢的话……是在那边。”

灰羽顺着对方的手指看过去，很轻松就看到了有些隐蔽的宿舍楼，他有些开心的回过头。

“实在是太感谢了，呐呐，你是几班的？”

“跟你一样。”他指了指那张纸上的数字。

“同班？太好了！”

“恩？”

“这么快就交上朋友了。”

“哦，我是三年级的。”

“啊？看不出来是三……”

“还有，不要自说自话说是朋友什么的。”

“诶，同学先别走呀！还不知道你的名字！”灰羽简直想把手边的行李箱扛起来追上已经走出几步的人，慌乱之中又什么也没做成，只能对着那个背影喊了一声。

“夜久卫辅。”他没回头只是抬手示意了一下，“哦还有，认识你真不高兴。”

“唔。”

2

于是，这个人比所有人都先了解到那个人的坦率过头。

“夜久前辈！”

他站在场馆门口手里举着一只路边捡来的猫。

“……？！”被叫了名字的人一下没拿住手里的排球，因为新学期而刚采购来的崭新的排球就这样落到了地上，弹出去老远。他还保持着手部僵硬的状态，脸上的表情也不太好。

“什么啊你们认识的吗？”

“不不不，不认识。”他赶紧否认了山本猛虎的话但是没躲开对方朝自己后背拍过来的手掌，被击打几下后稍微咳了几口气。

“这就是新加入的成员吗？”

“个子挺高的嘛。”

“自我介绍一下？”黑尾铁朗紧跟着从门口进来，旁边是跟着的缩在那里自顾自玩着手机游戏的孤爪研磨。

“我是灰羽列夫，今后也请大家多多关照了！”

“哇塞，我在好奇他的身高。”

“到两米了吗？绝对到了吧！”

“那还没有，194.3。”灰羽笑着揉揉自己的头发。

“啊！最高了吧！真是羡慕啊。”

“山本你把自己说话的力气用在练习上说不定还能长高。”

“我有好好练习吧。”

“阿黑的意思是让你少说话。”

“研磨发声了！天哪！”

“……”

“研磨只会接黑尾的话吗……完全不理我。”

“别管他们，来来来我先带你认识一下其他人。”

“拜托了！”

……

一群人开始吵吵闹闹起来，新加入的几位也很快就融入了这个氛围里面。这个学期把表格提交上来的人不算太多，选择了一下也就是眼前这几个人，其中最为突兀就是一脸傻笑的灰羽。夜久简直是做梦都没想到那天在校门口好心想帮忙的却一开口直戳自己痛处的学弟会到排球部来，这表明接下来不想接触也必须接触了。

“夜久前辈为什么在叹气？”

一个脑袋钻了过来，避开人群在一旁清静的人却被吓到差点调整不过来呼吸，抬手顺了顺气。

“你为什么进排球部了。”

“我去打听了一下。”

“哈？”

“上次夜久前辈不是告诉了我班级嘛，就找了个同学问了下发现前辈在排球部！”

“什么逻辑，这是理由吗？”

“算是吧。”

灰羽还想再说点什么的时候那边的黑尾丢下吵闹的人群走过来，像是在笑着：“刚听山本说你们之前就认识了？”

“是的！”“不认识。”

截然不同的话语从两张嘴里面出来，两个人相互对视了一眼。当然了，一个是俯视一个是仰视。

夜久闭上嘴看起来心情不太好，灰羽眨了眨那双翠绿色的眼睛：“开学第一天的时候夜久前辈帮了我一个大忙，那个时候我还在发呆不小心没看到小小的……”

话没说完后背就挨了重重一击，发力的人怒气冲冲地抱着排球到场地的另一边去压腿了，和黑尾一样露出无奈地表情的还有在那边被响声吸引过来目光的孤爪。

“他怎么了？”山本跟部员交流了几句后先让他们做热身去了，回来的时候看到那两个人奇怪的表情，又看到独自远去的夜久，不禁发问。

“这个人踩地雷了。”带着惋惜和默哀的语气，“好像还踩了好几次。”

“什么？”毫不知情的人还在发问着。

“哇！你你你不会说了夜久前辈的……哎，有关那些的都是禁句！”山本稍微离他远了点，如果自己连带被揍了的话就太吃亏了。

“夜久前辈的什么？”

“哎呀你怎么这么蠢啊，”他把手拢在嘴边压低了声音似乎不想让坐在很远的那个人听到，“身高啊身高，你明白没有。”

“诶，原来是这样吗！”稍微弯下点腰认真听讲的人这才恍然大悟，“我知道了。”

“行了行了，灰羽也去热身吧。”

“不好意思我不知道要怎么热身。”

“哦对了，我记得你的申请表里面写着从来都没有接触过排球。”黑尾很淡然地开口，其他听闻到的人却都露出震惊的表情。

“什么？！”即便是有几步距离的夜久也丢下排球冲了过来，几个高年级的简直要以灰羽为中心绕成圈挤压起来，“完全不会？”

“完全不会。”他思考了一会儿，用了一个坚定的肯定句。

“那为什么突然要打排球！”

“而且黑尾你居然让他进了！”

“不会是看个子的吧。”

“啊，差不多。”黑尾依旧是摆出一脸不明意味地笑容。

“这都可以吗！”

“实在是可恶啊！”

“那个……”灰羽打断了闹哄哄的人群，稍微举起了手像在课堂上发问一样，终于有机会说一句话了，“因为夜久前辈在排球部所以我就来了。”

3

第一天进部就说出这么劲爆的话语，后果可想而知，夜久跟他的关系就从来没好过，虽然前者的脾气一点都不差，但每每听到对方无意中说的话就火大。这个傻乎乎的人每天只会缠着自己一直不停地喊着夜久前辈夜久前辈，而且还时不时为了逃避接球练习而装死。后来多多少少也习惯了一些，甚至开始变得纵容起来。

于是他们的人生从很久以前的那一刻开始交集，彼此都渗入了对方的生活，无论是愿意还是不愿意。

现实还是很鲜明地摆在那里，作为三年级生，夜久卫辅他们很快就过完了在学校的最后一年，在大学上又选择了远离东京的地方。分别前的最后一次聚会是在一家烤肉店进行的，因为没有到饮酒的年龄，一群高中生只能不停地喝着饮料。

“啊——撑死了。”

“我去下厕所。”夜久站起身绕过一堆的人从门口绕出去，询问了店家才找到有些隐蔽的洗手间，然后伏在台子上接了一把水小小地泼在脸上。

等抬起头来的时候才发现镜子里面多了一个人的身影。

“干嘛。”

“我也来上厕所。”

“你是跟踪狂吗？”

“嘿嘿，因为看到夜久前辈了，所以就不由自主跟过来了。”灰羽低了下脑袋进了门，然后又在那里睁着自己祖母绿的眼睛傻笑。

刚洗了把脸的人看起来并不想理会他，抽出旁边放着的纸巾仔仔细细地擦着手。说着要来上厕所的人并没有移动起来，只是一直站在门口偏内一点的地方。

他要出去的时候才发现路已经完完全全被挡住了，于是在内心里，第无数次地开始抱怨起对方的身高来。

“让开，我要走了。”

“夜久前辈。”

“恩？”

“夜久前辈……”

“有话快说。”

“我听说了……夜久前辈的大学不在东京。”

“啊你也知道了呀。”他想着准是对方逮到了自己班上的哪个同学问到了情况，或者是队里的人。

“想到要和你分开，心里就很难过。”

“……”夜久站在那里叉起了手臂，不知道对方到底想说什么，“话说接下来你也高二了，排球部的招……”

“我喜欢你。”

灰羽突然就伸手握住了对方的手腕将他抵到了墙上，因为很大的身高差的关系，他几乎用自己将对方整个包裹起来，不容有一丝可以逃跑的空隙。

“我喜欢你，夜久前辈。”他又重复了一次，脸上的表情与以往的不同，更像是球场上紧盯对方的球员一般。坚定，强势，充满着自信。

夜久被这样的眼神看久了浑身开始轻微的颤抖起来，他哆哆嗦嗦地想要挣脱却是徒劳。

“你在说什么啊。”他躲避着，然后像是对自己发笑一样，“开什么玩笑……”

“我是认真的，这一年无论是接球练习也好，比赛也好，我都是为了能够呆在夜久前辈你的身边……”

“够了。”

“夜……”“我说够了！”

气氛一下子凝重起来，两个人都陷入了沉默之中，狭小的空间里面只剩下强烈的心跳还有细微的呼吸声，灰羽垂下点头想让对方的视线落到自己身上，但是夜久从刚才起就移开了眼神，在地上的每个瓷砖上来来回回扫视着。

“你的排球一开始是一塌糊涂的，当然现在也是。我希望，接下来你能够更加努力地练习，然后到了高三的时候好好考一个大学，再接下来……”

“这是在没有夜久前辈的前提下吗？我不愿意。”

“你不要再这么幼稚了，你会有自己的生活的。”夜久一口气说完，然后几乎是用尽了力气挣扎开来推门而去，“就是这样，再见了。”

“我不会放弃的！”

灰羽在门还没有关上之前无比认真地喊了出来。

被对方扣紧过的手腕隐隐作痛，火辣辣的，他控制不住自己乱了节奏的呼吸，拼命地逃离开来。

4

无论自己将距离拉得多远，就像他们之间总是相隔两年，就像他们永远都相差接近三十厘米的身高，他却总是能够紧跟着自己，就像狮子那样。

5

“夜久前辈！请开门！”

充满健气的声音跟着高大的身影一起挤了进来，书包被熟门熟路地放在了门口，说话的人按照往常一样想拥抱一下对方，当然也像往常一样被踹了一脚。

“晚饭还是你烧。”

“刚下车好累哦……照顾一下我嘛。”

“别啰嗦。”

夜久踢着拖鞋回到沙发上端着杯子喝水继续看电视，无视了刚来的人辛辛苦苦地冲进厨房开始准备。

这已经是这个月第四次对方来他家了。

刚开学的第一个周五晚上灰羽突然就发了个短信说第二天要来并且询问着地址，自然没有告诉对方，一直到那天下午接到了电话说已经下了车站了正可怜巴巴地站在原地等着。

一开始先是惊讶，抱怨了几句就挂掉了电话。又过了一个小时后确认了一下对方还在那里候着，想想终究是于心不忍，只得发了个短信告诉了地址。

于是这个缠人的超级大麻烦又冲进了自己的生活。

“呐——，盘子好像不够了。”

“黑色柜子的第二层，我都放那里去了。”

“换了地方得先跟我说呀。”

“你又不是经常……”他说了一半突然又止住了，思绪被拉扯回来，这句话实在是太不合适了，“记得少放点盐，上次就太咸了。”

“知道啦。”

由于达成了每次来都必须对方负责晚饭的规定，不答应的理由是不准再来，灰羽倒也很开心的答应下来了。周六的上午基本都会有排球部的训练，他都是从中午出发，下午才到，还要被压榨着准备饭菜，连夜久都觉得自己是不是太过分了。

“喂，怎么样了。”

他开头还听到水流的声音，后来就安静下来，过了很久突然放心不下还是摸进了厨房，果不其然看到对方累瘫了一样靠在冰箱上面睡着了。上前呼唤了几句完全没有反应，只得努力地架起他往客厅挪过去。

“好重……”

他把对方的胳膊绕过自己的脖子挂在肩膀上面，然后努力地想让他离开现在的位置。费了好大得劲才终于像是拖地一样把大块头一路拖到了距离最近的沙发上，自己早就喘得不行。

要是可以大卸八块他早就想这么做了。

睡过去的灰羽安静异常，一点也不像平时那个一直会在他旁边晃悠的碍眼的人。倒是没想到眼睫毛还挺长的，看不到他漂亮的绿色的眼睛，那双一直盯着自己将情感传达过来的眼睛。

夜久用手托着下巴看着凹陷在柔软之中的人，他对他一开始的印象是及其的差，无论是经常无意识的身高攻击还是从来没有接触过排球导致的毫无技术，他看起来什么都不好。一年前这个人毫无预兆地闯入了自己的生活，无处不在，自己却也从心底里默许着，习惯了他的位置。

于是到了现在，准确的说，并不是对方在追逐着自己了，而是这一方也在渴望着那一方。

他真的像之前所说的那样，没有放弃。就像他对于排球的逐渐上手，只要认定了能够达到的目标他就真的可以达到。

夜久卫辅的位置是自由人，负责接起每一个快要落地的球，他无法得分，只能够连接着整个队伍。原本他守护着大家的背后，而现在才发现，自己的身后至始至终都站着一个人。

“谢谢。”

他起身拿了条摊子盖在对方身上，然后稍微俯身轻轻撩开对方的头发在额头上留下一个很小很小的吻。

下一秒他就被装睡的人揉进了怀抱里面。

“你干嘛！”

“哇一下子感觉好幸福！”

“混蛋，你本来就醒着的吗？”

“真的很累啦……但是刚才一下子就有精神了！”灰羽看起来像是感动地要流下眼泪，他用手臂紧紧地禁锢着对方不放开，“再来一个嘛。”

“你给我放开，听到没有。”

“夜久前辈我好喜欢你！”

“喂！放——开！”

“夜久前辈喜欢我吗？！肯定喜欢的吧！”

“你别自说自话。”他终于放弃了挣扎干脆把头埋进了对方的颈窝里面，他不敢去正视对方那好像会把自己看透的眼神，“你快升高三了吧，不要一直大老远跑到我这里了啊。”

“我想先习惯一下。”

“习惯什么？”

“以后毕业了直接搬过来住的呀。”

“哈？”夜久噌地一下子就弹了起来，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你说什么？”

“我，想，要，跟，夜，久，前，辈，同，居。”他一字一句缓慢地说着，顺便用脸蛋蹭蹭对方，回应过来的是肚子上的一个拳头。

“不行。”

“我可以保护小小的夜久前辈。”

“你再说我就揍飞你。”

“我可以每天做晚饭。”

“不必了。”

“早上我可以叫夜久前辈起床。”

“你都会睡懒觉吧。”

“唔，”灰羽好像一下子想不起来还有什么了，满脸懊恼和难过，“这样还是不行吗……”

夜久也跟着沉默了一会儿，对方的心跳声被放得很大，隔着衣服都清楚地听到了。他想象自己现在的姿势肯定是被乱七八糟地拥在怀里，都怪体格相差这么大，明明是比自己小好几年的后辈。

他听到对方小声地呜咽，没有办法只得叹了一口气，然后掰开圈着自己的手臂直起身子来。

“说好了晚饭都你做的啊。”

“！！夜……”

“好了闭嘴，既然醒着现在就给我回厨房里面去。”

一脸喜悦地人唰得一下从沙发里站起来然后弯腰给了自己一个大大的拥抱，还没来得及反抗铺天盖地的吻又侵袭而来，把夜久弄得混乱无比。他倒进沙发再次看起电视前，目送着对方进了厨房。

6

“明天早上几点的车？”

“八点半，夜久前辈要送我吗？”

“不送。”

“伤心。”

“哦对了，把这杯牛奶从我眼前拿开，已经是第二杯了吧！”

“多喝点补钙啊！”

“我知道你要说什么。”

“啊痛，可是我觉得夜久前辈还没过生长期吧。”

“……灰羽你今天只能睡沙发。”

“啊？”

“还有，不需踏进我的卧室一步。”

“噢噢。”

“还在犯傻吗。”

“诶？”

7

犹豫着是否应该也朝你踏出那一步的时候，你已经前进了两步站到了我的面前，朝我张开了手臂。

“因为爱吧。”

fin


End file.
